


How to Woo a Doctor

by Curiousscarletteyes



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiousscarletteyes/pseuds/Curiousscarletteyes
Summary: Nezumi returns to find out that Shion has become...a pediatrician?





	How to Woo a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea arose from a lovely conversation in the No.6 discord. We were all joking but I couldn't resist writing it. This is for everyone there, as well as everyone else who has given me the wonderful honor of reading it. It's short, sweet and light. I haven't written anything for No.6 in a long time but I hope you all enjoy.

Nezumi didn't belong here. That much was evident from the bright colors that adorned the walls, the chair that he just barely fit in, the juvenile toys that were placed on a small table, beads being moved back and forth with a soft clack as they collided with each other. The children were the most obvious sign, since he had ceased being a child when everything he knew and loved burned before him, leaving him with nothing but scars and a personal vendetta.   
  
Yet, here he was.    
  
Upon returning to No.6, the last place he expected to find Shion was in a pediatric office. Although, he supposed that he really shouldn't have been surprised. Shion was incredibly intelligent, more than enough to become a doctor. His kind personality and caring nature were a perfect fit for a job like this and he could tell by those within the room that he was loved.   
  
The children were excited to see him, not mortified. The parents were patient, not minding a small wait here and there. The receptionist seemed pleasant and well rounded, not overworked, although, as he had walked up to see her, he wasn't sure what excuse he'd use for his visit today.

Perhaps he had injured his vocal chords. No- he wouldn't be able to speak. He scraped his knee? They'd simply send him away with a band-aid. He had a cold? Rest and a good bowl of stew would handle a problem such as that. He needed a flu shot? More viable but if someone came near him with a needle, he couldn't guarantee that things would go well. He had gotten bitten by a snake? Gods, no.

By the time he had reached the desk and the small window was opened, he was out of excuses. 

"Good morning." Her greeting was quick, her voice pleasant to the ear, like warm sunshine on a spring morning. "What's the reason for your visit today?"

"I need to see Dr. Shion."

"Okay. I'll need your name and date of birth-"

"I'm actually his husband." 

The look of bewilderment that flashed across her face would have been comical if he hadn't been just as bewildered by the words that had escaped his mouth.  _ His husband?  _ If this went well, Shion would never let him live it down.

"O-oh." She looked at him once more, examining his features, eyes intending to search his own for some hint on insincerity, only to quickly drift away. "I'm so sorry. He's never mentioned you- I'll ask a nurse to let him know you're here. He's currently with a patient so you might have to wait-" 

"I'll wait as long as I need to. Take your time." After all, he had taken his. And Shion had waited long enough. 

It was then that he had taken the seat he now occupied, hoping to avoid any interaction with the adults and children within the room. However, one child’s curiosity brought them to stand in front of him, eyes wide. 

“Aren’t you too old to be here, mister?”

He regarded the child for a moment, debating whether or not he wanted to say something in return, sure the child would persist until they had received an answer.  “No, I’m just tall for my age.”

“You’re definitely too old!” 

“What proof do you have, little one?”   


The child crossed her arms, offended. “You have no mom or dad with you! And I’m not little! I’m seven years old!

Well. . .she wasn’t entirely wrong. “Sometimes doctors who usually work with children will take in older patients to make sure they get the care they need. If you hurt yourself and your momma refused to help you because you’re seven now, how would you feel?” 

Before the child could answer, her mother called her name, gently chastising her for harassing strangers when she returned to her side. In the meantime, another child had been staring at him since he found his seat in the chair five times too small, and he met their gaze, refusing to be the one to break eye contact first.

In their small battle, he had missed the opening of the door that led to the office, the soft  _ oh _ that had escaped the doctor standing there, only looking up when he had heard his name. 

“Nezumi...”

There Shion was, standing in his white lab coat, older, taller, keeping his professionalism despite how long it had been since they'd last seen each other. But what had he expected? A warm reception? For the other man to run straight into his arms? His bright eyes were unreadable and Nezumi couldn't manage a response. 

“I'm ready to see you now.” 

Shion led him to a room, one that was painted with a forest theme, trees lining the walls of the room, animals resting within the grass, bees buzzing around flowers. Had he done this on purpose? Once his companion had closed the door, he turned back to him, only to be immediately wrapped in a hug. 

“Shion?”

“Nezumi-” Came a muffled voice and Nezumi couldn't help but smile, placing a hand on his beautiful hair, the other wrapping around him to return the embrace. How long had it last been since he had felt his warmth? “I didn't think you would find me here-”

“It certainly wasn't easy, your majesty. Or is it more appropriate to call you  _ doctor _ now?”

“Well, we are in my office-” After a few moments, the young man pulled away with a playful grin. There was mischief in his eyes. “I was unaware that we were married.”

Try as he might, he couldn’t manage a comeback. After all, he himself was to blame for the situation he found himself in. Despite all the scenarios and conversations he had imagined upon his return, this one had never been considered. What had happened to the days when  _ Shion _ was easy to fluster? 

“It was the only excuse I could think of where they'd let me in immediately. Family members take priority. Spouses. You should have seen the look on your receptionist’s face-” 

Shion looked lost in thought and Nezumi frowned, unable to believe he hadn't lost the habit of spacing out. Something like this could be dangerous in the medical field. “Shion?”

“If you had posed as a spouse rather than a family member- does- that mean you intend to stay?” His eyes rose to hold Nezumi’s. “When you leave this room- I'll see you again? Tonight? Tomorrow- in a week from now?” Tears filled his gaze. “If you could say such a thing so easily- does it mean that somewhere- maybe you would like that one day?”

Here Shion was- already thinking about marriage, and Nezumi had just returned. But- he would be lying if he had said that he never thought about it as well. Sometimes on dark, cold nights, thoughts of life with Shion were his only solace. He had previously thought of the other man as a heavy set of chains- shackles that would only weigh him down- hold him back. 

But now-

“Maybe I would, doctor.” 

Tears started to spill down Shion’s cheeks and he wiped them with a nod. “Welcome back, Nezumi.” 

It took only a few seconds to close the distance between them, even fewer to find his lips in a quiet kiss, lingering for a few moments too long, Shion’s words breathless as he pulled away. 

“Get on the table-” 

Nezumi didn't understand. “What?”

“You need an examination. A physical. A blood test.”

That meant a needle. He cringed when Shion took one out. 

“Sh-Shion, wait-” 

“It's for your own good, Nezumi.” Somehow they had come full circle. Only this time, he didn't need anesthetic- and he didn't have any wounds that needed to be stitched. “It's a doctor's office. A state-of-the-art facility. That's more trustworthy than my bedroom.”

“In all honesty, Shion. I'd prefer to be there.” 

That earned a laugh and Nezumi reluctantly moved to sit, knowing that if Shion truly was going to be his husband, this would not be the first time he'd have to endure this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
